


who even knows honestly

by unbeleafable



Series: gross and gay soulmates [3]
Category: The Girl King (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbeleafable/pseuds/unbeleafable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hmu with ideas and headcanons</p>
            </blockquote>





	who even knows honestly

**Author's Note:**

> my idea for this one is pirates but you can make other stories happen

coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> comment about whatever (i will start writing soon)


End file.
